


when stars are just heat and light, nothing more

by sierrastop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, off-brand angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierrastop/pseuds/sierrastop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loves a girl who loves the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when stars are just heat and light, nothing more

Jade is laying in the middle of the road when Dave finds her. Her arms are splayed wide, hair bleeding into the dark pavement, spine aligned with the center divide. Her eyes are stars, bright and far-away, and she doesn’t look at him when he sits down next to her and draws his knees into his chest. She doesn’t look at him when she speaks, either, just continues to stare into the night sky so intently that he’s scared she might become part of it.

"Do you think they’re still up there?"

Her words are slurred and he doesn’t have to ask to know what she means. She always wonders about them when she’s drunk, when the last traces of what is real and tangible floats away and she is nothing but the spaces in-between again.

(He doesn’t answer because it doesn’t matter.)

She raises her hands over her head and her fingertips trace the edges of constellations, naming them twice. Once he had thought the memories might fade, the way their powers had. But even as time stopped ticking through Dave’s veins, the memories stayed, like dreams he was almost sure he’d actually lived: Blurry around the edges but with moments so clear and crisp they would steal his breath and leave him heaving.

Jade doesn’t cry anymore but she reaches out to hold his hand like the children they’d long forgotten they were, the fingers that had once held planets now laced through his. The magic is all dried up, leaving her skin cracked and bleeding, red like candy.

Dave takes a drink from the bottle in his fist and wishes Jade could forget.

(Her palm is hot like lava and her pulse jumps like clockwork, steady and slow, _onetwothree_.)

Dave takes a drink from the bottle in his fist and wishes he could forget.

(Neither of them do.)


End file.
